


Matchmaking Abby, or: The Story of a Blind Date, Told in Sixteen Images

by germankitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge, Pre-Relationship, story told in pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. :-) Abby sets up a blind date for two friends on Christmas.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Matchmaking Abby, or: The Story of a Blind Date, Told in Sixteen Images

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge 2020, Themes: day #18, Holiday Attire.
> 
> The prompt mentioned "black tie", I found a couple of pictures of two of our favorite guys in tuxedos, and well ... as they say, the rest is history. 
> 
> If my Idiot!Muse™ cooperates, I may even turn this into a proper fic after the holiday rush. We'll see. :-) Meanwhile, enjoy, and please pass by the feedback box on your way out?

[](https://postimages.org/)

This story starts during the time of Advent in 20 _mumblemumble_ , when NCIS' lead Forensic Scientist, one Abigail Sciuto, has a ~~series of~~ conversation(s) with her boss ...

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Then, Forensic Scientist _extraordinaire_ Abby Sciuto has a ~~series of~~ very similar conversation(s) with Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Somewhat to Abby's surprise, she manages to ~~badger~~ persuade both men into agreeing to her suggestion of going on a blind date!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Abby is making all the arrangements, crossing her fingers that she hasn't made a big mistake.

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

She needn't have worried. 

[](https://postimages.org/)

And this is how the story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Background for the next-to-last picture: Christmas decorations in the lobby, The Plaza Hotel, NYC.


End file.
